


Congratulations

by thughaonotminghao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Happy birthday Seonghwa, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Pet Names, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Seonghwa gets a few surprises on his birthday.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 11





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> I did something for Yunho's birthday so it's only fair that I do one for Seonghwa.

Seonghwa liked to get up to the sound of Hongjoong producing a song. Hongjoong smothering him with kisses isn't that, but Seonghwa could make an exception. "Babe, morning breath," Seonghwa whined. Hongjoong chuckled, "I brushed my teeth already. Happy birthday love." Seonghwa kissed Hongjoong's cheek, "Thank you. Is there a reason why you woke me up like this?" Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa out of bed, "I got a surprise. Come on sleepyhead!" The couple went to the kitchen, "Aww, you made breakfast?!" Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong smiled, "You could say that. Oh, and Yeosang dropped by early this morning and told me to give you this." The shorter male ran over to the fridge and got a little box out. Seonghwa opened the box, "Happy birthday you little shit? Kang Yeosang is so gonna pay for that. He didn't even call me hyung!" Hongjoong hugged his boyfriend, "You know he loves you." Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong, "Not as much as I love you." he replied with a kiss.

**A Little Later**

Seonghwa sighed as he looked at his computer. Another day, another failed job interview. Seonghwa had actually been looking for a job for a while. Sure the pet store was nice, but Seonghwa found out that he was allergic to dogs and had to quit. Also, he was only part time. It had been about three months since then and Seonghwa finally decided to put his business degree into use to find a job at a corporate company. Hongjoong came out of the kitchen with a cup of green tea, "Did it happen again?" the current silver-head asked. Seonghwa nodded, "Maybe I should just work at a small cafe. San said that he had an opening at his place." Hongjoong gave a sympathetic smile, "I'm sure a company will accept you. I'm gonna go get the mail okay?" " 'Kay," Seonghwa called, crossing 'Lotte' off of his list. He had applied to almost every big company in South Korea and they all went bad. He had yet to receive a reply from CJ, Samsung, E-Mart and Naver; but he decided to not get his hopes up. Seonghwa kept looking for job openings, "Seonghwa! Something came in the mail for you!" Hongjoong called. Seonghwa perked up. He never got mail, "Who's it from?" Hongjoong handed him the letter, "Samsung." Seonghwa took a deep breath and opened the letter, "Dear Mr. Park Seonghwa, I am proud to tell you that yOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED TO SAMSUNG CORPORATION!!!!" "Oh my gosh! Congratulations Hwa!" Hongjoong replied. Seonghwa wiped some very real tears, "I'm not crying. I'm not crying. I'm not crying. This is the best day ever." "Is it too early to bust open a glass of wine?" Hongjoong asked. "It's never too early," Seonghwa replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee. PLEASE GIVE ME REQUESTS!!! Also, in this time, please stay inside when you can!


End file.
